0.0. Duluth
The train will back out of the Depot, then head north passing under Interstate 35. This entire area once consisted of railroad yards. The yard by the depot was called the "Bridge Yard" because most of it was originally built on pillings. It was removed when Interstate 35 was extended east. A single track was retained during highway construction to allow access to the Lakefront Line. As the train heads north look on the east (right) side of the train for a view of the Duluth Entertainment Convention Center (DECC). The DECC offers world-class convention, sport, special event, and entertainment facilities. Just past the DECC is the ore boat William A. Irvin. It was launched on Nov. 21, 1937, at the yards of the American Ship Building Company in Lorain, Ohio. The Irvin cost $1.3 million dollars and was the first of four vessels in her class. Her maiden voyage began June 25, 1938 after outfitting in Lorain. The boat was christened by William Irvin's wife, Gertrude, and went to work hauling bulk materials from Duluth and Two Harbors, Minn., the U.S. Steel mills on the eastern Great Lakes. The Irvin was the flagship of the U.S. Steel Great Lakes Fleet, and carried many company guests. They enjoyed one of four private luxury cabins, and also had their own dining room and lounge. The Irvin was retired in 1978 and is now open for tours. Just past the Irvin you can see the warehouse buildings that have been converted to hotels and restaurants in Canal Park. Canal Park is the location of Duluth's famous Aerial Lift Bridge, which opened in 1905 and was upgraded in 1929-30. The bridge connects Canal Park to the Park Point neighborhood, and lifts to allow vessels to enter and exit the Duluth Harbor. Just past Canal Park the railroad passes under South Lake Avenue. When it emerges, on the right side of the train the former Duluth & Iron Range Endion Depot is visible. It was built in 1898, and was formerly located at the corner of South Street and 15th Avenue East. Due to the extension of Interstate 35 in the 1980s, it was relocated to Canal Park. Endion is an Ojibway word meaning "my, your, or his home." Endion was originally a small settlement outside of Duluth, but the city later absorbed Endion and other small communities surrounding it. The railroad built the station to satisfy the demand for a depot for passenger and freight services in the neighborhood. The depot saw its last passenger train in 1961, but continued to serve as a freight office for Duluth & Iron Range successor Duluth, Missabe & Iron Range Railway until it closed in 1978. Lake Superior comes into view just past the Endion Depot, along with the Duluth Lakewalk. This popular 7.3-mile pathway traces the shore of Lake Superior. Along the Lakewalk are sculptures representing Duluth, and its sister cities in Sweden, Russia and Japan. Also along the walkway are the Northland Vietnam Veterans and Korean War Memorials. On the left side of the train is the famous Pickwick Restaurant, followed by the Fitgers Brewing complex, which contains shops, restaurants, and a hotel in a restored 1885 brewery building. Just past Fitgers is Leif Erickson park and the Rose Garden. The garden contains 2,000 rose bushes of some 99 varieties, along with numerous trees, shrubs, and other flowers. The tracks are parallel to Lake Superior again after passing Leif Erickson Park, with Interstate 35 on the left side of the train. Category:Stations